Nakama to fuyu no ai
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Marui bersahabat dengan Fuji. Namun saat musim dingin, Fuji pindah sekolah dan Niou Masaharu datang manggantikan posisi Fuji. Lama kelamaan Marui mulai mencintai Niou. Tapi saat Niou menyatakan perasaannya, dia menolaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


Halo semuanya~ Kembali lagi dengan saya, **Kiri-chan** ^^

**Masa :** Loh, loh, bukannya kamu dah pensiun jadi author?

**Kiriyama :** Tauk nih! Katanya mau belajar serius pas udah masuk SMA?

**Author :** Sebenarnya sih pengen begitu. Tapi kalau saya pikir-pikir lagi, ternyata belajar itu lebih membosankan daripada buat fanfict. Yah normalah untuk anak sekolahan yang gak suka belajar. Kalau ada anak sekolahan yang suka belajar, berarti dia yang gak normal *ditabokin guru*

**Masa : **Gimana sih? Ingkar janji itu dosa loh.

**Author :** Kan aku jarang-jarang buat fanfict. Pas waktu liburan aja kok. Janji deh.

**Kiriyama :** …Ya sudahlah.

**Author : **Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, silakan nikmati cerita dari saya ini ^^

* * *

**Title :** Nakama to ai no fuyu ni

**Author :** Kiriyama Masataka

**Disclaimer :** Pasti Takeshi Konomi dong!

**Pairing :** Marui-Fuji atau Marui-Niou atau Niou-Fuji (Author : saya bingung pairing yang cocok dalam cerita ini siapa.)

**~ Selamat Membaca ~

* * *

**

Musim semi telah tiba. Upacara penyambutan murid baru di salah satu SMA di Kanagawa diadakan mulai pukul 9 pagi. Murid-murid sudah berbaris di halaman sekolah mendengarkan pidato dari kepala sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Setelah kepala sekolah menyelesaikan pidatonya, kami dipersilahkan masuk ke ruang kelas masing-masing. Aku berjalan menuju kelas I-A, kelas baruku. Di dalam kelas sudah ada banyak murid yang aku sendiri pun tak mengenalnya. Kucari bangku kosong yang masih tersisa. Kududuki badanku di atas bangku itu.

"Hai," sapa seorang murid di sebelah bangku-ku. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Kuberikan senyuman terbaikku untuk teman baruku yang akan menemaniku selama setahun ke depan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Fuji Shuusuke," orang itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Aku Marui Bunta," aku juga mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Kami bersalaman untuk beberapa saat.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik," ujarnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Hari-hari di SMA baruku itu pun dimulai. Terkadang kebiasaan burukku saat di SMP masih saja terbawa di SMA. Aku masih saja sering melamun. Hingga suatu hari aku pun ditegur oleh seorang guru.

"Marui-kun, answer question number five please!" Akaya-sensei, guru bahasa Inggris-ku. Semua murid di kelasku menatap padaku. Aku yang sedari tadi melamun hanya kaget dan bingung dengan pertanyaan Akaya-sensei. Akaya-sensei menggeleng kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah lakuku. Sebagai hukumannya, Ia pun menyuruhku untuk melompat katak mengelilingi teman-teman di kelasku. Itu adalah hukuman dari Akaya-sensei jika melanggar peraturannya. Sebenarnya bagiku hukuman itu tidak terlalu berat. Hanya saja malu. Itulah yang kurasakan saat aku mulai lompat mengelilingi teman-temanku yang ada di kelas. Semuanya menertawakanku. Termasuk orang yang duduk di sebelahku. Hingga saat aku kembali duduk pun, Fuji masih saja tertawa kecil. Aku dibuat kesal olehnya.

Mendapat hukuman tidak hanya terjadi pada hari itu saja. Hari Rabu, saat pelajaran pertama yaitu Matematika.

"Anak-anak, PR kalian silahkan dikumpulkan di atas meja saya," ujar Sanada-sensei, guru yang terkenal paling galak di SMA ini. Aku mencari-cari buku PR di dalam tas-ku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang mendekatiku. Aku menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang mendekatiku.

"Marui-kun, ayo kita kumpulkan bersama-sama," ajak Fuji sambil menunjukkan buku tugasnya. Aku menatap kesal padanya. Aku masih marah dengannya karena incident lompat katak lalu.

"Tidak mau! Kau kumpulkan saja sendiri!" bentakku padanya. Aku lalu berjalan menghampiri Sanada-sensei. Aku tahu Fuji masih menatapku dari belakang.

"Sanada-sensei," panggilku pelan, "Maaf, aku tidak membawa tugasku," ujarku tertunduk sambil menantikan hukuman darinya, entah itu sebuah tamparan atau lainnya.

"Marui-kun, kau silahkan tunggu di luar kelas dan berdiri di koridor sampai pelajaranku selesai," ujar Sanada-sensei tegas. Aku mengangguk, menuruti semua kata-katanya.

"Siapa lagi yang tidak membawa tugas?" suara Sanada-sensei menggelegar seisi ruangan kelas.

"Saya, Pak," seseorang mengangkat tangannya. Semua murid di dalam kelas menatap heran pada sosok lelaki yang baru saja mengangkat tangannya.

"Fuji? Mustahil," terdengar suara murid yang berbisik-bisik.

"Fuji, kau bersama Marui silahkan berdiri di depan koridor sampai pelajaran ini usai," perintah Sanada-sensei.

"Siap, pak," ujar Fuji dengan senyuman khasnya yang dengan tenang berjalan keluar kelas.

Di luar kelas, aku menatap Fuji bingung. 'Bukankah tadi dia membawa tugas-nya?' batinku.

"Ne, Fuji," seruku memecahkan kesunyian.

"Hmm…" Fuji menoleh padaku.

"Bukankah tadi kau membawa tugasmu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya?" Fuji menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu kenapa…"

"Karena kita sahabat," ujar Fuji memotong kata-kataku, "Bukankah kalau sahabat itu suka dan duka harus kita jalani bersama," ujarnya. Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. 'Dia menganggapku sahabatnya?' pikirku.

"Marui, daripada kita diam terus disini, mendingan kita ke perpus aja. Kan kita bisa baca-baca buku sekalian ngadem disana," usul Fuji.

"Eh? Tapi nanti kita bisa dimarahin…"

"Sudahlah," Fuji langsung menarik tanganku, menyuruhku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Aku tak bisa lagi menolak ajakannya.

Sudah pasti setelah pelajaran Sanada-sensei selesai kami berdua dimarahin habis-habisan dan kami pun berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Benar juga kata Fuji. Suka dan duka harus kita jalani bersama. Itu pasti terasa lebih menyenangkan. Namun aku tetap saja heran pada Fuji. Kenapa dia bisa menghadapi itu semua dengan senyuman?

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Awal musim gugur, Fuji mengajakku ke sebuah tempat. Aku pikir dia akan mengajakku untuk melihat sakura yang berguguran. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia mengajakku ke sebuah hamparan rumput yang luas. Terdengar suara air sungai yang mengalir cukup deras disana.

"Tempat apa ini, Fuji?" tanyaku.

"Ini kunamakan tempat 'kenangan'," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenangan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya. Disini banyak sekali kenanganku dengan seseorang," jelasnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu rahasia," jawaban itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Tapi ya sudahlah. 'Tidak semuanya harus kuketahui bukan' pikirku.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Musim dingin pun tiba. Saat istirahat, aku menghampiri Fuji yang masih tenang duduk di bangkunya.

"Fuji? Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Sedang merajut syal," ujar Fuji yang masih serius merajut syal berwarna biru tua.

"Oh, iya. Bulan depan mamaku kan ulang tahun. Ku hadiahkan apa ya sebaiknya?" tanyaku pada Fuji. Fuji tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Fuji, ngomong-ngomong syal itu untuk siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"…..Untuk orang yang kucintai," ujarnya pelan. Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

"Fuji, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" ujarku tiba-tiba yang membuat Fuji tampak kaget mendengarnya. Namun ia kembali tersenyum beberapa detik kemudian. Tapi dibalik senyumnya, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

"Marui, gimana kalau ulang tahun ibumu nanti kau berikan syal rajutanmu saja," usul Fuji yang mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraanku tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa merajut syal," ujarku sedikit sedih.

"Aku yang akan mengajarimu. Besok kau bawa saja peralatannya," ujarnya.

"Benarkah?" ucapku senang, "Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah antarkan aku dulu untuk membeli alat dan bahannya ya?" pintaku. Fuji mengangguk. Aku senang sekali mempunyai sahabat seperti Fuji. Namun kesenanganku tidak berlangsung lama.

Keesokan harinya aku terkejut dengan kata-kata Yagyu-sensei, wali kelasku.

"Anak-anak, hari ini Fuji-kun pindah ke Tokyo. Maaf ia tidak bisa pamit ke kalian semua," jelas Yagyu-sensei yang membuat air mataku mulai mengalir membasahi wajahku.

"Marui-kun," panggil Yagyu-sensei, "Ada surat dari Fuji-kun untukmu," Yagyu-sensei menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas-ku.

"Anak-anak, saya juga memberitahukan kalau hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru," ujar Yagyu-sensei lalu mempersilahkan seorang anak laki-laki yang cukup tinggi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna putih dikuncir satu dibelakang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Niou Masaharu. Mohon bantuan semuanya," murid itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Setelah itu Yagyu-sensei menyuruh murid pindahan itu duduk dibangku Fuji, disebelahku. Murid-murid yang ada di kelasku semuanya memperhatikan murid pindahan itu. Kecuali aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kehadiran anak baru itu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah Fuji. Fuji Shuusuke sahabatku.

Istirahat tiba. Aku mengambil surat dari Fuji di dalam tas-ku. Kubuka amplop berwarna putih itu dan kubentangkan kertas didalamnya di hadapanku. Kumulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

_**Marui-kun, gomen.**_

_**Aku tidak memberitahu kepindahanku padamu.**_

_**Itu semua kulakukan agar kau tidak sedih.**_

_**Aku ingin kau selalu mamancarkan senyum-mu, sampai aku pergi.**_

_**Tak ada kata yang kuberikan untuk perpisahan kita.**_

_**Karena aku yakin, kita tidak akan selamanya berpisah.**_

_**Aku janji. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali.**_

_**Walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan. **_

**_Sahabatmu_**

**_Fuji_**

Aku kembali melipat surat dari Fuji. Air mataku mengalir deras. Ingin sekali aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Ke masa dimana aku bersama Fuji. Tangisanku langsung saja terhenti saat seseorang meyapaku.

"Yo," sapa anak baru itu. Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mataku dengan pungung tanganku.

"Kau menangis?" orang itu menghampiriku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lalu dengan seenaknya duduk di atas mejaku.

"Marui Bunta," jawabku singkat.

"Marui, antarkan aku keliling sekolah ini yuk!" ajak Niou.

"Malas, ah. Sama yang lain aja," ujarku.

"Nggak mau. Aku maunya sama kamu," paksa Niou.

"Kenapa harus aku sih!" ujarku sedikit membentaknya. Kulihat ekspresi Niou yang sedikit terkejut karena perlakuanku tadi.

"Ma…Maaf," aku tertunduk, "Baiklah, mari kuantarkan," akhirnya aku mengantar murid pindahan itu ke sekeliling sekolah.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku merapikan semua peralatan ke dalam tas-ku dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Marui, pulang bareng yuk~" ajak Niou sambil menenteng tas-nya.

"Emang arah ke rumah kita sama?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita pulang bareng saja," ujarnya sedikit maksa. Dia menarik tanganku untuk segera keluar dari kelas.

Diperjalanan, Niou bercerita panjang lebar tentang sekolahnya yang dulu. Aku tidak begitu memperdulikan ceritanya. Mungkinkah aku tidak bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya? Pikiranku sekarang lagi benar-benar nggak konsen. Dipikiranku hanya ada Fuji seorang. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Hei, Marui," panggil Niou.

"Hmm?"

"Dari tadi kamu kok diam aja sih? Ceritaku gak seru ya?" tanyanya.

"Seru kok, seru," jawabku gak niat.

"Lalu kamu kenapa diam aja? Tanya sesuatu ke aku apa gitu?" ujarnya. Aku terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Hmm…kenapa kamu pindah sekolah?" tanyaku asal-asalan. Karena pada dasarnya aku pun tidak ingin mengetahui penyebabnya kenapa dia bisa pindah.

"Karena aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah," jawabnya.

"Oh…" aku mengangguk pelan, "HAH! Dikeluarkan?" aku langsung terkejut ketika mengetahui jawabannya. Dia hanya nyengir.

"Apa alasannya dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena aku mencuri kunci jawaban di ruang guru," ujarnya tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku melihat perilakunya.

"Untung saja kau hanya dikeluarkan. Kau bisa saja dilaporkan ke kantor polisi tauk!" ujarku.

"Hahaha…Masa sih?" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Lama kelamaan akhirnya aku pun dekat dengan Niou. Aku juga sudah tidak sedih lagi dengan kepergian Fuji. Karena aku yakin, suatu hari kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Aku sering menceritakan tentang Fuji, sahabatku, ke Niou. Dan dia bilang padaku, "aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan sahabatmu itu," ujarnya.

Liburan akhir tahun telah tiba. Tugas yang banyak sudah diberikan kepada kami, para murid. Niou mengajakku untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut di rumahnya. Aku datang ke rumah Niou sekitar pukul 2 siang. Dia mempersilahkan kumasuk dan menunggu dikamarnya sementara dia mengambilkan minuman dan makanan kecil untukku. Aku duduk di kasurnya yang cukup empuk itu. Kuperhatikan kamar Niou yang berantakan itu. Banyak sekali baju yang berserakan di lantai, entah itu baju bersih atau baju kotor. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada suatu foto yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Kudekati meja belajar itu dan kuraih bingkai foto yang ada di atasnya. Aku begitu terkejut melihat dua orang yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Di saat aku mengamati foto tersebut, Niou kembali ke dalam kamar membawa minuman dan makanan ringan. Ia melihatku sedang mengamati fotonya.

"Niou, ini siapa?" tanyaku saat dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Dia…dia orang yang dulu pernah kucintai," ujarnya pelan lalu mengambil foto tersebut dari kedua tanganku.

"Sudahlah, Bunta. Ayo kita mulai kerjakan tugasnya," ia menaruh foto tersebut ke dalam laci meja belajarnya. Aku sedikit heran dengan sikapnya. Sempat kulihat sebentar raut wajahnya yang begitu sedih ketika melihat foto tadi. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya padaku. Bukannya aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang dia. Tapi karena aku…Aku mulai mencintainya. Aku ingin dia menceritakan apa pun padaku.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Tak terasa musim semi kembali tiba. Saatnya kenaikan kelas di seluruh Jepang. Aku tidak lagi sekelas dengan Niou. Tapi aku tetap bersahabat dengannya. Aku masih sering pulang sekolah bersamanya. Dia sering bercerita tentang kejadiannya di sekolah. Seperti memasukkan kecoa ke dalam tas cewek sampai kabur saat ada ulangan Biologi. Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ceritanya. Aku tahu, dia anak yang cukup bandel di kelas. Tapi sebenarnya aku tahu, kalau dia pasti menyimpan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Pohon mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Aku mulai mengetahui semua tentangnya. Saat dia mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang dulunya pernah kudatangi. Tempat itu terbentang hamparan rumput yang sangat luas dengan sungai kecil di tengah-tengahnya.

"Ini tempat favoritku," ujarnya. Aku memandangi sekeliling tempat tersebut dengan rasa kagum. Aku mengingatnya. Ini tempat yang pernah kukunjungi bersama Fuji saat musim gugur tahun lalu.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat kenanganku dengan seseorang," ceritanya padaku, "Tapi itu dulu," ujarnya lagi. Aku melihat raut mukanya yang begitu sedih saat bercerita padaku. Baru kali ini aku melihat Niou seperti itu.

"Sekarang kenangan itu sudah pudar dan tak pernah lagi kembali," lanjutnya. Ia lalu memegang kedua tanganku. Menatap kedua mataku. Bisa kulihat jelas matanya yang berwarna kebiru-biruan.

"Marui, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Mengisi hatiku yang kosong ini?" ujarnya padaku. Dalam hati, aku merasa sangat senang. Karena orang yang aku cintai kini menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi perasaanku ini ada yang berkata lain.

"Maaf, Niou," aku mencoba melepaskan kedua tanganku dari genggamannya, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu,"

"Kenapa?" ujarnya kecewa dan menanyakan alasannya padaku.

"Karena aku tahu, kau….Kau masih mencintai orang lain," ujarku tertunduk.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Fuji Shusuke," aku menyebutkan nama sahabatku. Terlihat ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau…tahu dia?" ujarnya pelan.

"Dia adalah sahabatku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu," jelasku, "Setelah aku melihat foto yang ada di meja belajarmu itu, barulah aku sadar kalau sahabatku itulah orang yang dulu kau cintai. Tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih mencintainya," Niou terdiam mendengar penjelasanku. Terlihat air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahnya. Dia langsung memeluk tubuhku yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Ya, aku memang masih mencintainya," ujarnya, "Aku dan Fuji sudah berpacaran sejak kami kelas 1 SMP. Tapi saat kami lulus, terjadi sedikit kesalahpahaman antara aku dan dia. Dan setelah itu, Fuji tidak mau memberitahuku dia akan masuk SMA mana. Aku ingin ke rumahnya tapi aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya. Karena Fuji selalu melarangku saat aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya tanpa ada satu alasan pun yang jelas. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi handphone-nya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengangkatnya," cerita Niou panjang lebar sambil menangis dipelukanku. Dia bercerita dengan suara yang hampir habis. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menghiburnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Marui? Apa aku harus melupakannya?" Tanya Niou padaku.

"Tunggulah dia, Niou," aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku, "Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka tunggulah dia," Niou diam tertunduk. Kini gantian aku yang memegang kedua tangannya.

"Aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan mempertemukan kau kembali dengan Fuji," kulihat bibir Niou yang kembali tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-kataku.

"Janji, ya?" Niou menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapanku.

"Iya. Aku janji," aku melingkarkan jari kelingkingku ke kelingkingnya.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Tak terasa musim gugur hampir usai. Aku disuruh membeli persediaan makanan untuk musim dingin oleh kedua orang tuaku. Selesai berbelanja, aku pun segera pulang. Aku sengaja pulang melewati tempat yang waktu itu. Tempat yang kusebut sebagai tempat kenangan Fuji dan Niou. 'Fuji, kau orang yang begitu misterius,' pikirku saat terkadang aku mengingat sosoknya. Di tempat itu aku melihat sudah ada Niou yang sedang duduk diatas rerumputan sambil memandangi aliran sungai yang sedang mengalir deras. Aku menghampirinya. Ikut duduk disebelahnya. Dia tersenyum melihat kehadiranku.

"Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku pergi ke tempat ini di tahun ini," ujarnya.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku yang masih sibuk memandangi air sungai yang mengalir.

"Kau tahu, Marui. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling dingin yang kuketahui bila musim dingin di kota ini," Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Niou. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari terakhir aku bersama Niou di tempat penuh kenangan ini.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Pertengahan musim dingin, Niou mengajakku untuk pergi nonton. Sekitar jam 11 pagi aku sudah menunggunya di tempat yang kami berdua janjikan. Niou tiba disini begitu lama. Tapi aku tidak marah padanya. Karena aku memang sudah mengetahui jelas kebiasaan buruknya.

Selesai nonton, kami berdua memutuskan untuk makan di restoran yang tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami nonton tadi. Tapi saat berjalan menuju restoran, kami mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"Pencopet!" teriak seorang wanita separuh baya. Pencopet itu berlari menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Tiga orang laki-laki berbadan cukup besar mengejar pencopet tersebut. Aku begitu terkejut ketika pencopet itu berlari ke arahku. Dia menarik tubuhku yang ada di dekatnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak pencopet itu, "Atau akan kubunuh dia," pencopet itu memperlihatkan sebuah pisau ke orang-orang di sekitarnya. Aku begitu takut. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak atau pun berlari menjauhi pencopet tersebut.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" aku mendengar teriakan Niou yang berusaha mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak pencopet itu lagi sambil mengarahkan pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah Niou. Tapi Niou tidak mendengarkan pencopet itu dan terus berjalan mendekatiku. Tanpa disengaja, pisau yang dipegang pencopet itu menusuk perut Niou. Pencopet itu kaget dan langsung melepas tubuhku. Aku berlari ke arah Niou yang sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Kupangku kepalanya di atas pahaku.

"Tolong panggil ambulans!" teriakku pada orang-orang yang ada di jalan tersebut, "Niou, bertahanlah!" ujarku panik.

"Sudahlah, Marui. Tidak ada gunanya kau panggil ambulans," ujar Niou lemas.

"Sudah, kau jangan banyak ngomong. Nanti darahnya semakin banyak keluar," perintahku. Tapi aku begitu terkejut ketika melihat perutnya memang sudah banyak berlumuran darah. Tangan Niou yang sedari tadi memegangi perutnya itu pun sudah penuh dengan darah.

"Marui," panggil Niou pelan, "Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu," ujarnya lirih. Air mataku mulai mengalir mendengar suaranya yang sudah hampir habis. Tangan Niou yang berlumuran darah itu memegang wajahku. Menghapus air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahku.

"Marui," panggil Niou lagi, "Jika kau bertemu dengan Fuji, bilang padanya, kalau aku sangat mencintainya," ujar Niou lagi dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya yang tak lama kemudian akhirnya pudar. Tangan Niou yang tadi memegang wajahku kini terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans pun datang. Niou segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Namun sayang Niou sudah tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Tusukan yang ada di perutnya tadi begitu dalam. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit akibat tusukan tersebut. Pemakaman Niou diadakan hari itu juga. Kulihat sosok ibunya yang menangis dihadapan peti mati sang anak.

Pemakaman Niou selesai sekitar pukul 7 malam. Setelah itu aku pun pulang. Terpikir olehku untuk mengunjungi tempat 'kenangan' itu. Tak peduli apa kata Niou kalau disana sangat dingin. Aku duduk di atas rerumputan hijau. Mamandangi sungai yang masih saja mengalir. Terbayang olehku wajah Niou yang begitu ceria di air sungai itu. Benar kata Niou. Tempat ini memang sangat dingin. Mantel tebal yang kugunakan ini saja tidak cukup menghangatkan tubuhku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah mendekatiku. Dia memakaikan sesuatu di leherku yang membuat aku merasa lebih hangat. Aku melihat leherku sudah dikelilingi syal berwarna biru. Syal ini pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Fuji?" ujarku. Masih terlihat jelas senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya seperti dulu. Tidak. Senyuman Fuji sekarang terlihat sedih.

"Syal itu untukmu," ujarnya pelan. Aku mendekati Fuji. Kupukul tubuhnya pelan.

"Fuji, baka!" teriakku, "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" ujarku menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Dia hanya terdiam.

"Gomen," ujarnya pelan. Langsung kupeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuhku. Aku menangis dipelukannya.

"Dia…Dia menunggumu," ujarku sedikit terbata-bata. Fuji mengangguk pelan. Kurasakan air matanya yang hangat membasahi sebagian mantelku. Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui semuanya yang terjadi.

"Fuji," panggilku, "Niou bilang padaku, kalau dia sangat mencintaimu," ujarku masih dipelukannya.

"Ya, aku juga sangat mencintainya," ujar Fuji pelan.

Malam itu kami berpelukan sangat lama. Melepas rasa rindu di antara kita berdua. Andai saja Niou masih ada. Dia pasti lebih lama lagi memeluk kekasih yang dinantinya.

~ THE END ~

Akhirnya kelar juga~

Teman-teman, maaf ya kalau ceritaku jelek dan tak menyenangkan hati kalian yang membacanya. Saya masih pemula. Semoga ceritaku yang selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi.

Yang membaca saja boleh. Yang review aja boleh. Yang baca sama review lebih boleh lagi ^^

Salam manis

~Kiriyama Masataka~


End file.
